


at the co-op

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Attempt at Humor, Bad Writing, Dad!Philza, Dadza, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Has Guinea Pigs, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, dad!schlatt, everyone is mentally ill, lulw, no beta we die like wilbur, philza invented minecraft, slight trauma thats just how it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tommy finally finds his people, and things get weird.i failed english so this is how im coping.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	1. no point in dreaming if you’re alone

**Author's Note:**

> the title is based off that john mulaney interview where he’s talking about an apartment building and goes “you dont own any land, just a box in the sky, your neighbours cooking kasha and your other neighbour died, when you moved in you felt lucky but your time was forgot but you never gave up your spot at the cooooo op.”
> 
> anyways as i said i failed english. this is how im coping so a single hate comment will break me.

tommy sat drumming his fingers on the chair in the waiting room, in the foster center. he always hated this part. meeting the new foster family for the first time. of course they would always be nice enough, but tommy never fit the family they were looking for. it never lasted long enough to make actual bonds causing the social boy to end up being quite distant when meeting new people, assuming his meetings wont last long, he hadn’t had a friend in years, but that's life. 

he heard the new house had two other boys, meaning one of two things could occur, cast your votes no if he's gonna be a punching bag, or ignored in favor of the other two. yipee. 

the last house was too quiet, the foster mom was more like a foster grandma and kept the house perfectly clean.. or as clean as it can be with three cats, which tommy quickly found out he was allergic too, which is what lead to him here. waiting in a waiting room for a family that probably wouldn't even like him. tommy knew he was annoying at first, or always to some people, but what's the point of not being himself if hes just going to keep being jostled and tossed around like a from home to home like a ragdoll toy. 

still, he sat, and tapped, and waited for the social worker to come tell him they unfortunately found another kid who fit better with their family, or for her to bring then in only to be hated within a week. he’d get to know them obviously, but he was declared too angry more often than not. of course he was angry. hes been in seven homes and he’s 16, the longest he’d stayed was two months. it wasn't an exactly good home, one with way more kids then they knew how to handle, but he met a boy named tubbo who reminded him that people can be kind.

the door open and a social worker came in followed by an adult man and two teenage boys, they were all incredibly eccentric, with one of the teens having bright pink hair and was dressed like a king, and the dad with a green cloak and green and white striped bucket hat. the other teen was less strange with a plain yellow sweater and a black beanie covering fluffy brown hair,he would have been okay if he wasn’t taller then god himself. tommy slouched in his chair, this was gonna be interesting..

“ah, thomas! this is phil and his sons william and david, i was their social worker when they were in the system a few years prior.” she said smiling looking at the two boys who exchanged a look of confused amusement. tommy stared at them. there was something so odd about this family. 

“thomas i can’t wait to get to know you, do you have everything you need?” bucket hat man said to him in a kind voice.

“uh...yeah. also i would prefer tommy big man,” tommy says shrugging his bag over his shoulder.

“tommy it is then, i have some things i still need to sign, do you and the twins wanna go out for lunch?” phil said to him with a smile tommy stared at him. twins? those fuckers were twins? 

“yeah… sure.” he said hoping his confusion wasnt too evident.

the man handed the pink haired boy what looked like a hundred pounds. what is wrong with this family? who gives their kid a hundred pounds for lunch? as the two boys started walking out tommy quickly followed them.

“so how old are you? twelve?” sweater boy said to him. and tommy scoffed.

“i'm sixteen dickhead.” he said not looking up from his feet.

“ha. child, we’re both eighteen.” the pink haired man said joining into the conversation. this family was starting to give him a headache, he had never met an eighteen year old still living with their foster parents, yet here these two were.

“then why are you still living with phil? when i turn eighteen i'm leaving this country.” tommy said, finally taking his eyes off his feet to look at the other boys

“cuz’ phil is incredible.” the pink haired man responded. sure. incredible, probably won’t be last a week. 

“he's a middle aged white man, how incredible can he be pinky?” tommy said to the older boy matching his monotone speech pattern.

“i guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” he replied cryptically, wiggling his fingers at tommy. “techno by the way.”

“ the fuck kind of name is techno? also why do you have an american accent?”

“it was a nickname. phil let him legally change it about a year ago. i did the same actually, go by wilbur now.” brown haired boy said as if this was completely normal for people to do. “i found an american style diner nearby, let's head there.”

“speaking of americans, i have the accent because the only constant in my life for years was falling asleep to criminal minds.”

“great so if you kill me they’ll never find my body.” tommy remarked, looking down at his feet getting a wild burst of laughter out of wilbur, and an unamused technoblade in response.

“well technically i could but- will it's not that funny.” wilbur was on the ground now, nearly in tears of laughter. tommy hadn’t even meant the phrase to be funny, but somehow found himself smiling at how hard he made the older boy laugh. 

“im sorry!” the brunet boy said through fits of his giggling. “its just so true.” he continued saying finally able to stand.

“no need to worry tommy, techie would never actually murder someone, he cried for hours when his first guinea pig died.” wilbur finished wrapping his arm around his twins shoulder.

“oh yes, expose me to the child right away,” techno rolls his eyes as he shrugs him off.  
tommy stares at the boys in a questioning glance. they’re dynamic is so… interesting, they tease each other without hurting each other, and seem to actually like their foster dad. maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.


	2. can we skip to the good part?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why am i updating this?? the world will never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok uhh good news, my teacher gave me extra credit so i didnt fail...

the diner was small and smelled like french fries and old diet coke, with quiet 1950’s music playing in the background as the three teens sat down at a booth. wilbur and techno sat next to eachother and tommy sat on the other side. 

“so tommy,” wilbur said as they all glanced over the menu. “what's your favourite pokemon type?” it was a normal question yet it made tommy fidgety regardless.

“dunno big man. never understood how to play the game to be entirely honest.” tommy lied. he hadnt played pokemon before, he knew it was a card game with some electric looking rat though.

“thats okay i can teach you!” wilbur said suddenly lightening up. “i have both pokemon sword and techno has shield so he lets me use his nintendo sometimes so now i’ve officially beaten both!”  
wilbur completed saying as if he had been waiting to talk about this game for hours.

“i did NOT give you permission to do that. you took my switch while i was out.” techno announces smacking her brother on the back of his head causing tommy to smile, just then the waitress came over and asked the boys what they would like to order.

“i would like a chilli dog please, he would like a cobb salad without chicken and bacon, and we would also like a plain cheeseburger, can we also get 3 vanilla milkshakes? tommy what do you want?” wilbur said all in one breathe and looked at the boy in front of him

“uh. a slice of apple pie please.” tommy said having already eaten lunch a bit ago. techno nudged his twin and mumbled “get him a cup of fruit too, he looks like he needs it.” tommy mocked offence, but knew that the monotone voice was right, he didnt want to end up with scurvy or some shit.

“alright,” the waitress said looking up from her notepad with a smile, “that should all be ready in about half an hour.”

a chorus of thank yous came from the table and the waitress headed back to the kitchen.  
“anyways back to nintendo switches, technoblade literally only plays animal crossing so i borrowed it!” techno lay his head down on the table and groaned.

“wilbur you are ruining my dark and mysterious exterior in front of the new child.” he said jokingly mournful.

before tommy could object to being called a child he focused on the word new. new child. meaning there have been other children who didn’t stay with this family for one reason or another. if other kids werent able to stay he sure didnt have a chance. he's too loud. too needy. too many issues. tommy took a breath and tried to focus on the boys conversation.

“-the MINUTE you show up somewhere wearing a kings robe and have bright pink hair you aren’t dark and mysterious.”

“no that's part of it! it's like ‘ooh look at that guy’ i don't know anything about him.’”

“i definitely didnt think that when i first saw you, ” tommy said honestly, looking directly towards the boy across from him. “maybe add a crown. that could look cool.” he continued. techno nodded.

“i’ve considered that actually, i found this really cool one on etsy. was really expensive though, wait let me find it.” techno said taking out his phone.

tommy then focused his attention on wilbur who was also on his phone. when wilbur noticed he was looking at him he looked up and showed him the screen.

“i’m pressing buttons!” the brunette said with a wide grin, and sure enough on the screen it was a bunch of buttons from some sort of stress reliever app. “it helps me be less anxious,” he explains. 

“i can’t remember the last time i wasn’t anxious to be entirely honest,” tommy said nonchalantly, causing wilburs expression to quickly change into a frown. 

“tommy,” wilbur said handing the boy his phone “press some buttons.”tommy had to admit, pressing buttons is kind of relaxing. 

“I FOUND IT” techno said suddenly, picking up his phone to show the other two a picture of a crown that looked as if it was a paper crown while simultaneously looking as though it was made of solid gold.

“techno you would break that so fast.” wilbur said instantly.

“no i would not.” techno protested, sitting up straight and staring at his brother, causing wilbur to giggle.

“i feel like that crown, is just a sign saying ‘rob me’.” tommy says looking his new foster sibling dead in the eye.

“you know what? screw you both that crown is cool. also my birthday is in like two months and i think i deserve a crown.”

“phil would spend 500 pounds on a CROWN for your birthday?” tommy asked, shocked, geez this man was bad with money. how was this family not broke? and why is this normal to them??

“he would do more if we let him.” wilbur said shrugging. “one of the perks of creating minecraft i guess.” 

“i beg your fucking pardon?” 

“oh yeah! dad created the video game minecraft and sense techno and i- and now you too actually. we were all in the foster system he likes to buy us things. we try to stop him! but he just really likes making us happy.” 

okay now inventing minecraft did sound incredible, but it also made these two boys seem spoiled. tommy hoped for a moment this wouldn’t end up like a cinderella story. this had happened before where he was the only one in charge of dishes, laundry, cooking, and cleaning. it was no life for a child to be living.

“wait so you have like- a huge house?” he asked making sure he wouldn’t have to clean too much if his mind wasn’t being over dramatic. techno shrugged.

“we live in an apartment building. it has four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and living room though, so i guess it’s decently sized. oh, the neighbours are good too.” he replied.

the entrance at the door jingled and techno and wilbur waved, it was phil. he came over and sat next to tommy.

“it took less time than the thought to get all the registration filled out but did you get some good conversation in while i was signing papers at least?” the older man asked raising an eyebrow to his sons. 

“we haven’t told him yet, but he did listen to me talk about pokemon!” wilbur responded enthusiastically.

“we’ll tell him when we get home, its best not to make a scene.” techno added.

“tell me what?” tommy asked right when the waitress came back with their food. 

“oh what a shame cant talk mouthful.” wilbur said scooping some of the chili off of his hotdog.

“no, tell me!” insisted tommy, picking up a toothpick from his fruit cup. “tell me or i’ll start stabbing shit.” 

“it’s nothing bad tommy,” phil hummed, “its just kind of odd. we’ll head home when we’re done eating.”

so, tommy stabbed a piece of his pie and shoved it in his mouth. this family is so goddamn weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wilbur likes pokemon in this because i wanted to talk about pokemon. i actually looked through etsy to find a crown so if anyones parents created minecraft here it is https://etsy.me/2YIkCBK


End file.
